R,R, and R
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: Sky has been really stressed lately so Deadlox and TruMU come up with a plan to help him to relax...a vacation! The two decide to send him to TruMU's friend who lives on a Skyblock island to help him relax. Will it work, or will the squids try something.


R, R, and R

**A/N Hey guy's aelitalyoko99 here and today I give you my first minecraft fanfiction. **

"Hey Sky are you ok you don't look so good?" Deadlox asked.

"Ok course I am Ty." Sky said. Deadlox knew he was lying. Sky had been running himself ragged fighting the squid army. Just last night they attacked the Sky army base.

"You sure you look kinda pale." Deadlox said.

"Deadlox I'm fine seriously. Although I am a little tired." Sky said.

"Well how about this. You go and take a nap and so will I then we can do one of bodil's maps." Deadlox suggested.

"Yea that sounds good sya later buddy." Sky said before heading to his room.

"Yes you go rest and I'm gonna go see if TruMU has any ideas." Deadlox said heading to TruMU's office where he was mapping out a new rout to a squid base.

"Hey Ty what's going on?" TruMU asked as I walked in.

"Well you see I'm worried about Sky. Haven't you noticed since Dawn left he has been running himself ragged fighting the squids?" Deadlox asked.

"Yea I'm worried too but what can we do?" TruMU said trying to come up with a solution.

"I got it!" Deadlox said after about a minute of thinking. "How about we send him somewhere where he can get some rest and relax."

"You know that might work and I think I know just where to send him." TruMU said.

"What do you have in mind?" Deadlox asked.

"Well I have an old friend that lives in the Skyblock region of minecraft and the seclusion and peace is something that Sky needs desperately." TruMU explained.

"Sounds good but uh how are we gonna get him there cause I doubt he will just willingly go?" Deadlox asked.

"Hmm let me get back to you on that. So I'm gonna go pay my friend a visit while you go and pack Sky a bag with his stuff." TruMU started. "Oh and be sure not to wake him up."

"Of course just call me Ninjalox!" Deadlox said running off…before tripping over a block of butter. "Ow."

"Oh boy." TruMU said facepalming before laughing.

**Time skip 1 hour Location: Skyblock trade hub TruMU POV**

Finally I got here I don't remember the skyblock hub being so far away. I begin to look around trying to find my old friend, she should be around here somewhere.

The Skyblock trading hub was a busy place full of people trying to buy, sell, and beg for supplies and other goods. The hub was composed of four main areas, the commons, the secure trading, the non-secure trading, and the shop. The commons area was made of oak wood planks for the flooring with stone brick walls that were at least 10 blocks tall. Redstone lamps dotted the floor to provide the light needed to fend off the mobs. The shape of the commons was two crosses. The shop was an L shaped branch of the commons where people could buy and sell goods in bulk. The shop had the same flooring and walls as the commons except the ceiling was 5 blocks high. In the corner of the shop was a stair case witch led to the "secret shop" where you could buy stuff not sold in the regular shop. The non-secure trading area was composed of 4 trading stations 2 on each side of the second cross of the commons area. These rooms were composed entirely of stone brick with a single torch on each side of the room. The secure trading was composed of different types of quartz with a grassy courtyard in the middle with three secure trade rooms branching off of it.

"Stack of cacti for sale! Stack of cacti for sale name your price if interested!" I heard a familiar voice yelling from one of the sides of the commons area. A man that was wearing what looked like a squid army outfit came up to her and they started to talk. I started my way over there pulling out my butter sword just in case.

"How about a stack of arrows for the cacti?" He offered.

"Sorry I don't do business with squids." She said back.

"Ok uh how about two stacks of arrows and this flame III bow." He said.

"Let me see the bow real quick." She said and he handed her the bow after about a minute of looking the bow over she gave the squid hybrid a small nod grabbing the two stacks of arrows and handing him the stack of cacti.

"Thanks now get out of my site…please." She said and he nodded in thanks before leaving. She then turned to face me. At first she was a little surprised then began to walk over to me.

"Well if it isn't MinecraftUnivirse what brings you here to our skyblock trading hub?" She asked sounding all serious and professional before laughing a little.

"Well seems you haven't changed. Anyways I need to ask you a favor." I said.

"Sure after you caught me from falling into the void I'd do anything." She answered.

"Well I have a friend of mine that has been really stressed lately and I think a stay on your island might help him to relax." I explained.

"And who is it that will be staying on my island?" She asked.

"Skythekidrs." I answered.

"Wait the leader of the Sky army staying on my island? Are you serious?!" She asked surprised and a little excited.

"The one and only." I said.

"Sure why not so when are you gonna bring him over?" she asked.

"Well I wanna try tonight but we need a way of sedating him so that we can get him here." I said rubbing the back of my helmet.

"Hmm I think I might have something." She said before a sort of holographic screen appeared infront of her showing all the stuff she had with her. "Aha this will do the trick." She said handing me a indigo colored potion.

"So this will make it to where we will be able to get sky to your island easy?" I asked looking at the potion then back at her.

"Yup I'm positive now if you'll excuse me I need to go get the island cleaned up. Cya later Jason." She said heading to the back of the commons area where there were several pads connected to a screen. She put her hand on the screen and she floated a few blocks off the ground before disappearing in a bright flash of green light.

"Huh so they finally got those teleport pads in." I said before heading back to Sky hub.

**Time few minutes after Jason went to skybock Location: Sky's room Deadlox POV**

It had been a few minutes since Jason left and I had managed to get into Sky's room without him wakeing up so I guess so far so good. Now I had to find a bag or suitcase for his stuff. I found one and began to pack up most of Sky's stuff. I made sure to leave some cloths and stuff just in case and also I made sure not to pack anything that would remind him of Dawn.

Just as I was about to finish packing the bag I noticed that I had forgotten his butter sword. When I went to grab it though I found that it was stuck under some other stuff. I managed to get it out but unfortunately as soon as I pulled it out all of the boxes and stuff came crashing down on me.

I managed to pop my head out of the pile to see Sky sitting up looking at me irritated.

"Deadlox what in the name of butter are you doing?" He asked.

"Uh looking for my extra pair of headphones." I said.

"In my closet?" Sky asked not believing me.

"Well I mean you never know it might have been in there." I said.

"Get out." He said before lying back down. I quickly grabbed the sword and the suitcase before nearly sprinting out the door.

"Well that was close. I guess now wait for Jason to get back." I said to myself and headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

**Time skip 2 hours Location: Jason's office Deadlox POV**

TruMU had finally gotten back from the SKyblock place and the two of us including Kermit, the Mudkip, Fluffy, Mitch, Seto, and CaptainSparklez were having a meeting to discuss what me and Jason had been up to.

"Ok guys me and Ty have decided that we need to send SKy on a vacation." TruMU started.

"Alright but where are we gonna send him?" Husky asked.

"Well my fine fishy friend I already got that covered," TruMU started before getting interrupted by Husky.

"I'm a freaking amphibian you butt!" He said.

"Moving on Jason arranged for Sky to stay on the Skyblock island of one of his friends." I explained.

"So does he know you guys are sending him there?" Seto asked.

"No we're gonna use this potion my friend gave me to keep him asleep until he's on that island." TruMU explained.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jordan asked.

"Of course it is unless you have a better idea." I said.

"Well I uh no I don't so I guess that's our best shot so when are we doing it?" Jordan asked.

"I was thinking tonight like one of us puts it into his drink at dinner and when he falls asleep I'll fly him over." TruMU explained.

"Well lez go and win the hunger games!" Fluffy said running out of the room to the cafeteria.

"By the way with Sky gone who's gonna run Sky army?" Mitch asked.

"Well me and Deadlox of course!" TruMU said.

"Oh boy so we're doomed." Seto said.

"HEY!" Me and TruMU said at the same time. And we all started laughing.

"Just kidding now come on its time for dinner." Seto said heading out the door fallowed by the others soon after.

**Location: Cafeteria Sky's POV**

Well that was a nice nap but now I'm pretty hungry. I headed into the cafeteria and started to look for Deadlox and the others.

The Sky Hub cafeteria was a huge room, it had to be for the thousands of recruits, decorated with butter block walls and birch wood flooring. The actual room was two stories tall and was a large square shape. The chairs were made of birch wood as well while the tables were made of iron. On one side of the room were two rows of dispensers containing different foods. I went over and got a steak and some bread with a butter carrot. I headed onto the second level and found the others up there and headed over.

"Hey Sky how'd you sleep?" TruMU asked.

"Fine except for when someone wolk me up." I said looking at Deadlox who tried to act innocent.

"Well that's good. Oh I got some water for you." Seto said. He handed me a glass and I set it by my food.

"Thanks Seto. So Deadlox witch map do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking the Ultimate Trolling one." He suggested.

"Yea that sounds good." I said and we continued to eat for another 20 mins.

"Well that was good but I'm really thirsty now." I said. With that I drank all of the water that Seto gave me.

"So ready to go Sky?" Deadlox asked.

"Uh sure just let me go get my communicator just in case." I said and headed to my room.

"Ok meet you there!" I hear Deadlox call.

I went to my room and started looking for my communicator. I found it a few minutes later in the pile of stuff that Deadlox knocked over. Then I started feeling really tired again.

"Maybe the map will have to wait till tomorrow." I said as I began to feel sleepier and sleepier.

"Guess I should tell Deadlo-. "I never finished the sentence as I collapsed on my bed fast asleep.

**Time skip 30mins 3****rd**** person POV**

"So do you think it's been long enough yet?" Jordan asked. He, Seto, Jerome, Mitch, Kermit, and Deadlox were standing outside Sky's room.

"Well seeing as he hasn't come out I think so." Seto said.

"Here move I'm gonna check." Kermit said. He went inside and a few seconds later he stuck his head out. "Yup out like a light."

"Great ok Jerome go get his suitcase from my room and Mitch go get Jason." Deadlox said.

"On it." The two said and headed off. A few minutes later the two came back with what I asked.

"Ok so I've been thinking and I won't be able to carry Sky and the suitcase. So I grabbed an extra jet pack so who wants to go?" TruMU asked.

"I'll go." Deadlox said.

"Well then here you go." TruMU said tossing the jet pack to Deadlox.

"Good luck you two." Jordan said.

Once TruMU had Sky he and Deadlox headed to one of the takeoff pads on top of Sky Hub. Once there the two took off and headed to TruMU's friend's island.

**Time skip 1h 30mins Location: Skybock island**

It was a long flight but TruMU and Jason made it. As they were coming up to the island the two were kind of amazed at how much was on it.

"Wow who knew you could put so much on a little island?" Deadlox asked.

"I know, man she's been busy." TruMU said.

The two landed on the balcony of a tree house that stood as the highest point on the island. TruMU set Sky down and headed over to the door. He knocked on it a few times before it opened. On the other side was a girl that looked about a year younger than Sky with pink hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a butter colored dress that was long sleeved and had a hood that was down right now. On the ends of the dress and hood there were purple lace patterns. She had on butter boots that had a purple pattern on them as well.

"Hello Jason." She said.

"Hello this is my friend Deadlox." TruMU said gesturing to Deadlox.

"Hi." He said waving.

"And Deadlox this is my friend AelitalyokoMc." He said.

"Come on in and you can set Sky in the guest room. Also I have some warm milk if you two are thirsty." She said.

"Sure why not." And the two headed inside.

"So the guest room is down that hall." She said pointing.

"Thanks." TruMU said and went to put Sky in the bed.

"So how long have you lived on this island?" Deadlox asked.

"Well I've been on here for about 5 years." She said.

"Wow you sure have a lot on here." Deadlox said.

"Thanks." She answered.

"But doesn't it get lonely?" He asked.

"Yes, yes it does but that's why I have all these animals here" As she said that a cat came out of one of the rooms and nuzzled against Aelita's leg.

"Well at least for as long as Sky is here you will have more company than some animals." Deadlox said.

"Yup that's true." She said.

"Ok Sky is in bed. Thanks again Aelita." TruMU said.

"No prob." She said. The tree continued to talk for an hour until Jason said that they needed to head back to Sky Hub.

"Well I think we need to be heading back. Sya later Aelita." TruMU said.

"Yea thanks for the snacks." Deadlox said.

"Sya later and don't worry I'll take care of Sky." Aelita said.

The two headed out the door and took off. Aelita headed back in and began to get ready for bed herself. After about 30 minutes she was in bed and headed to sleep.

**A/N ok so there it is the first chapter of my new story. Now in case you're wondering AelitalyokoMc is my YouTube channel name. The reason I didn't use my actual minecraft name then I'd get people going "You're not supposed to put yourself in stories" yadda yadda yadda so that's why. Be sure to leave a review and I will see you all later. Bye!**


End file.
